Here, Let Me: Show Me What You Know
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Fantasy come true?


_Here, Let Me:_

_Show Me What You Know_

Wade flicks his tongue out and Justin nearly melts into the sheets. He swirled his tongue around and around in and out all of it eliciting moans from Justin. Up and down he licked until he thought he heard Justin breathlessly chanting

"Did you say something?"

"Finger, use your finger…preferably the middle one." Wade smiles and gently pushes his thick middle finger past Justin's tight ring of muscle. He nearly shot off the bed. "Oh Wade!"

"Shh! Shut up." Wade adds another digit and watches his lover's head thrash back and forth on the pillows

"Why – why are you so good at this?" He smiles

"Good teacher I suppose."

"I need you Wade. Inside of me. Now." Wade's fingers stop

"Huh? I don't know what I'm doing. I've never done that before."

"You'd never rimmed anyone until ten minutes ago and you did that very well."

"But don't you need lubrication or something? It's going to hurt otherwise and I don't want you to hurt."

"I've been prepped enough. Take me dry."

"What if I'm no good at it?" Justin smiles mischviously

"Then we keep at it until you are." Laughing Wade drops his pants and starts stroking himself. Lining up with Justin he lets his tip brush against him lightly. "Don't worry about me Wade; I know it will be good." With the encouraging words Wade sinks himself into the tightness

"Oh bloody hell." He can feel Justin stiffen. "Am I hurting you?"

"With that monster appendage? Yes you are but I want you to experience this. Keep going." Wade slowly pulls back then pushes his hips forward. Again and again until he sets a comfortable rhythm

"Faster baby do it faster and harder."

"But you're so tight – I'm going to –"

"I'm not going anywhere. We can try again later. I'll help you build stamina. It will be my pleasure." Justin begins to jerk himself while he watches Wade come undone. "Yes, just like that." He loses his rhythm and soon Wade's just thrusting erratically. He feels the tightening in his belly and spills his seed deep inside of Justin as his splatters all over his tan chest. Wade sighs and collapses next to Justin

"I could certainly get used to that." Justin laughs then winces. "Are you hurt? I'm sorry." Justin turns toward Wade and drags a finger down his chest

"Don't worry, baba, if it didn't hurt then my morals would be in question." Wade looks down at him

"Did you just call me baba?"

"I guess I did. I'm comfortable so it just came out. I'll…" Wade leans down and kisses him passionately and Justin returns the kiss

"Was that to shut me up?"

"Partially."

"That's just rude."

"I don't mind you calling me baba, okay?" Justin smiles shyly

"Okay."

"So what happened to you being dominant in the bedroom?" Justin yawns loudly

"Oh my goodness, I am so tired. Goodnight Wade." Wade just laughs and pulls him closer

"Goodnight Dimples."

Weeks Later

Excited about his three day break, Wade jogs up the porch to his townhouse. Not only is he excited about the break but he's even more excited about seeing his dark haired lover whom he's missed terribly. Slipping his key in the door he hears bass thumping and furrows his brow. Opening the door Wade is met with the aroma of burning and or burnt food and Usher's Daddy's Home. Putting his bags down he stealthy walks to the kitchen only to see Justin leaning into the oven fanning smoke while singing…

"Is you say daddy's home, home for meee. And I know you've been waiting for this lovin all day! I know my daddy will be home, and it will be time to playyyy!" Having had enough of Justin singing way off-key Wade speaks up

"Gabriel!" Justin jumps and slips on the mat, falling to the floor

"Wade! Ow!" Reaching down Wade helps Justin up then kisses the top of his head

"And here I was excited about coming home."

"I tried to make you dinner." Wade coughs

"Yes I see that. What the hell's in there?"

"It was marinated chicken when I put it in."

"Well what is it now?" Justin looks up at him with those eyes that Wade adores

"…do you like blackened chicken?"

"How about we order out?"

"Okay baba. Why don't you go upstairs and get a shower while I clean this up?" Wade smirks and lightly trails his fingers down Justin's arm

"Why don't we clean this up later?"

"You can't possibly want to do that after that flight."

"Of course I do. That's why I slept the entire time." He picks Justin up and throws him over his shoulder. Justin reaches and slaps Wade's butt and laughs. When they get up to Wade's bedroom he tosses the smaller man to the bed

"So you're just going to come in here and have your way with me after having not seen me for two weeks?" Wade pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor

"That's the plan. Make with your clothes my Angel." Justin crosses his arms over his chest defiantly

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Why are you going to make this hard on yourself Jus?" He lays back on the bed and smirks

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wade sighs leans down and pulls Justin's sweatpants off with one swift tug

"You cheeky little monkey I knew you weren't wearing underwear." He smiles

"Hurry up and touch me. I've been waiting for this since you left." Ridding himself of his own pants Wade gets on the bed and covers Justin's body with his. Justin picks his head up off the pillow to kiss him when Wade moves away

"You know, maybe I will get that shower. I have been travelling all day." He attempts to get up when he hears Justin whine. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Don't leave me baba." Wade groans

"Say that again." Justin kisses along Wade's jaw until he gets to his mouth but stops

"Say what again?" Wade tries to move his head so Justin will kiss him

"You know what I want to hear." Justin lightly kisses his lips

"Hmm, I don't know. It's been so long. I must've forgotten." He kisses him again. "Maybe with some gentle coaxing I'll remember." Wade wraps his large hand around his lover and begins to stroke him coating his shaft with pre-cum. "Mmm, I think I remember now." Wade strokes faster causing Justin to gasp. "Baba I need you." Wade growls and pushes Justin back on the bed. Reaching into the night table he pulls out the lube and coats his fingers. As he slips two inside he's met with little resistance. He looks down at Justin

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He smiles exposing his dimples

"I may have prepped for you." Wade smiles down at him

"Thank you Angel." Removing his fingers Wade wipes the excess lube on himself and slides into Justin causing them both to moan loudly. Quickly finding his rhythm Wade begins to drive Justin into the mattress. He thrusts even harder hearing Justin chanting his name in a rhythmic fashion

"Yes, that's it, Wade, right there." (I was tempted to type right there there right)

"Is that how you want it baby?"

"Yes. I love it like that."

"You feel so good."

"I can't…" Justin reaches down and starts jerking himself in time with Wade's thrusts

"Yes." With a final snap of his hips they cum at the same time. Wade inside Justin and Justin on his and Wade's chests. Sighing he pulls out and lays next to his lover. He then looks over

"I really missed you." Justin laughs

"I can tell." He cuddles up to the bigger man twirling a finger around one of his nipples

"Jus?" He swats his hand away

"Yes?" Wade puts a finger under his chin tilting it up. Justin starts to blush. "Wade? Why do you look so serious?"

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Justin shrugs self-consciously

"I don't know. I do have extraordinary swag."

"Oh Jesus."

"I do."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Don't you love me?"

"Wade…"


End file.
